thyressafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Cromora
Cromora is the oldest still existing nation on the continent of Thyressa. Located along the northeastern coast of the continent, Cromora boasts an elected government, a fairly high degree of freedom for it's people, and a strong economy that makes it one of the most powerful countries in Alderra and the surrounding area. However, this wealth and freedom belays a very troubled past. Government Cromora is ruled by a monarch, currently Queen Branwen, who's power is shared with parliament. In Cromora, the monarch is replaced upon death by his or her chosen successor, but this successor cannot take the throne without being approved by a vote of the populace. If the planned successor does not gain the necessary vote, an election is held to determine who should take the throne. The monarch rules until death, abdication, or impeachment. Parliament is made up of individuals elected by their communities to serve five year terms, and shares power with the monarch to assure that he or she never becomes a tyrant. Parliament may impeach the monarch with a two thirds vote, forcing an election, but this has never actually happened. Cromora is split into six provinces, each ruled over by an elected governor and provincial legislature. At the lowest level is the county, ruled over by an elected magistrate and county legislature. City mayors are appointed by the magistrate, and report directly to the county. History Cromora has been inhabited for many thousands of years, but was not discovered by people from other continents until about 400 years ago. It was quickly followed by Talmora, and for over two centuries was a part of it's Alderran empire. Most of Cromora's early colonists settled along the coast, and most of these were religious hardliners eager to establish their own land where they could practice their beliefs. Although the Church of Jessabra was originally highly important in Cromora, it eventually began to lose influence bit by bit as it's steadily escalating violence and tyranny began to put people off and outside political pressure, mostly from Talmora, urged Cromora to put a stop to the church's antics. Around 150 years ago it ceased to have any legal authority over government after people had finally had enough. While Cromora is by no means the only nation to have large scale witch hunts, the Cromoran Witch Hunts are considered the bloodiest in history, with a death toll estimated at tens of thousands through various methods of execution over the 250 year period over which they took place. Though the witch hunts are over with the loss of church authority over government, their legacy still taints Cromoran society heavily. Around 180 years ago Talmora gave it's Alderran colonies independence, with the understanding that there would be favorable trade agreements. This was because the Talmoran empire was becoming massively expensive to maintain, and the Talmoran government just couldn't afford it anymore. Although Talmora maintains strong alliances with it's former colonies, it no longer rules over them. Economy The current Cromoran economy is a manufacturing powerhouse. It is based off of the country's seafood and temperate fruits, such as apples and blueberries, manufacture, and trade, especially sea trade, and most of it's people enjoy a fairly high standard of life. Though slavery is no longer legal, and hasn't been for almost 100 years, illegal slavery and human trafficking are unfortunately major parts of the black market in Cromora, and somewhat widespread, loathe as the government is to admit it. Geography Cromora is a mixture of hilly and mountainous terrain with a jagged coastline and dotted with hills, lakes, swamps, and thick forests. It has mild summers and cold winters, wet springs, and cool falls with famously colorful leaves. Language Talmoran is the main language of Cromora, though immigrant and native languages can also be heard. Nonhumans do not have their own languages. They usually speak their own dialects of languages such as Talmoran. People A majority of inhabitants of Cromora are of Talmoran ancestry. There are also a large number of Nestoran, Teutaran, Markkish, Lisaran, and Potempkin immigrants and their descendants living in Cromora, as well as a large native population. Cromora boasts a population of around 12 million, roughly 6 million of whom live in Vendair, one half million in Gentai, 1 and a half million in Leontiny, and the others in the western provinces. -Common Names (Nonhumans usually use the same types of names humans, but generally choose older, more archaic ones while humans choose more modern ones) *Talmoran Ancestry 1 2 3 4 5 6 *Nestoran Ancestry 1 *Teutaran Ancestry 1 *Markkish Ancestry 1 2 3 4 *Potempkin Ancestry 1 *Lisaran Ancestry 1 2 3 *For native names, use New England tribal names that sound appropriate. Diet Native foods such as cornmeal flatbreads, oysters, and various clam dishes such as bakes and chowders were adopted early on by settlers. The settlers also brought such things as apple pies, baked beans, and various turkey dishes that became associated with Cromoran cuisine. Thanks to trade relations with other Talmoran colonies, molasses, honey, and rum were and still are common. A very large variety of seafood is widely available, as are apples, blueberries, potatoes, maple syrup, ice creams, and Talmoran cheeses. Immigrant foods from all of the ethnic groups that make up Cromora's population are very popular, especially Nestoran foods, in particular the pizza, which Cromorans have endless non-traditional variations on. That said, foods from all over the world are available in Cromora, though the traditional ones listed above are by and far the most popular do to their traditional assotiatians with Cromora. Category:Nations